bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Kurosaki
|image = |race = |age = 400+ |gender = Female |height = 5'11 |weight = 150 |affiliation = , |occupation = Protecting the Soul King |previous occupation = Captain of the 2nd Division |team = Royal Guard |base of operations = Soul King Palace |marital status = Divorced |shikai = Shíshénlì |unique skill = Rei-Kyōsei |other = }} Hinata Kurosaki, is the mother of Satori Kurosaki and Yōsei Kurosaki, and the former captain of the of the . She is currently a member of the Royal Guard given the title (T.B.D.) Appearance Personality Hinata is a rather cool-minded, soft-spoken. Naturally, she seems to hold a rather positive nature, almost to the point of naivity. She also is good-humored and easy-going towards most people she meets, even as so far as to greeting enemies she has fought in the war if they are in a non-combat situation. Behind this polite and lady-like exterior, however, lies a veteran of combat, a tactical strategist, and a fighter who is skilled at thinking on her toes. The deeper aspects of Hinata's personality reveal a wise woman who always is willing to see the best in people. Despite her seemingly naive outlook on life, she holds rather strong mentality and willpower - a result of her training. With this combined with her fighting prowess, she is quite a resilient and tenacious fighter, capable of withstanding grievous injuries and still being able to fight effectively. She holds honor in combat to a high degree, preferring one-on-one battles or fights where the number of enemies and allies are even. She holds a semblance of respect for her opponent, even complimenting them on their abilities when appropriate. However, when enraged she is seemingly apathetic to the suffering of others. She is not averse to disposing of those who get in her way and is not easily intimidated, usually speaking to others in a very direct and arrogant manner. She cares little for others, and simply considers people to be "toys" or "tools" she can sacrifice in order to get what she wants. History Equipment Ōken (王鍵, King's Key): The key of the Royal Palace that can open a gateway to the dimension where the King of Souls is found. It is quite literally grafted into the bones of those who are in the Royal Guard. As such, Hinata's very bones contain the ability to open a dimensional rift to the Royal Palace, allowing her to transverse the dimensions freely. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Hinata boasts an incredibly impressive Reiatsu that can completely overpower those weaker than her. A rich mixture of blue and green, her own spiritual energy emits a somewhat cooling, comforting feeling when used conservatively. However, should she choose to release it as a weapon, the relaxing aura becomes oppressive and burning-hot, somewhat similar to the reiatsu of fire-elemental zanpakutō. After the merge, her spiritual pressure increased. It is constantly coursing throughout her skin, her skeleton, and the tightly wound muscles all over herbody. This nre pressure takes a dark purple color, it sheer power when released presents a heavy weight. Hakuda Master: Hinata's favorite from of combat, her brutal strength and straightforward nature make her incredibly dangerous. Much accepted from the master of physical combat, Hinata is a master of the ways of Hakuda to further add to physically combative epitome of battle. Hinata's Hakuda skills are based around the ability of balancing the use of Kidō and the fist. ~ More comning soon. *'Northern Shaolin': This style generally emphasize long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggressive attacks. It focuses on empty-hand techniques and weaponry through predetermined combinations, known as forms, routines, or movement of sets. As a result of practicing the routinesgreatly, they can be executed naturally based on instinct. The fluidness of the movements combined with acrobatic techniques are trademarks of the Northern Shaolin. *'Southern Praying Mantis': This style places a heavy emphasis on close-range fighting. This system is known for its short power methods, and has aspects of both internal and external techniques. In application, the emphasis is on hand and arm techniques, and a limited use of low kicks. The application of close combat methods with an emphasis on hands and short kicking techniques makes the Southern Praying Mantis art somewhat akin to what many would call "street fighting." The hands are the most readily available for attack and defence of the upper body, and protect the stylist by employing ruthless techniques designed to inflict serious injury. The legs are moved quickly into range through footwork to protect and defend the body, and kicks are kept low, short and quick so as to never leave the Southern Mantis combatant off-balance and vulnerable. Expert: Hinata is often considered to be a Grand Master of this art. Well versed in this area, she is capable of performing a Kidō spell, with little effort, and in different ways than normal. Many, many years of studying and mastering Kidō, Hinata's ability to perform the spells with or without the incantations are unparalleled. The strength behind both Hadō and Bakudo spells are incredibly, and with many centuries of practice, Hinata doesn't need to direct the spells with her hands, like the majority of Kidō practitioners do, she could simple look in the direction she wants the spell to go as the energy would gather three inches away from her torso and be launched in the desired direction. She can also manipulate Kidō to help heal wounds besides the common Hadō and Bakudo spells. Shunpo Expert: Hinata's skill in shunpo comes not only from a mix of her rigorous training that she constantly puts herself through, but the unity with her zanpakutō. Through setting up courses to move through or timing herself in how far she can cover in a certain amount of time, she constantly pushed himself to become faster. Ever since she was a child growing up in her Noble house, she was known to be a quite hyperactive and quick one to say the least. Hinatai has a rare zanpakutō that actually influences her abilities in the more mystical arts of Shinigami such as Shunpo and Kidō without even being released. Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. Unlike others, when she uses it. The energy is stored within her body, instead of instantly being released outwards. This inturn forces her body to merge the energy with her own. Duing her first use, this caused her body to tear itself apart limiting her only ten minuets if use. However, after her merge and intense training she is able to keep it active as long as she want. In addition she is able to release/gather energy into any place in her body. *'Onkōho' (温厚歩, Gentle Step): This style of movement allows the user to move swiftly with great speed, as well as move evasively with their agility and flexibility. This is a stunningly different style of movement then what is normally seen in combat, for it adds a high degree of grace to the battlefield. This is a basic skill most shinigami know, but one that can be expanded upon in various ways. The technique itself does not necessarily require energy, as it is done mostly through grace. **'Gyaku Wangetsu' (逆彎月, Reverse Crescent): To perform it, the user releases energy from their legs. The user then kicks, releasing several blast of energy in the form of crescents. The crescents are strong enough to cut through rocks and break bones upon contact. If timed correctly, the crescent can be used to disrupt attacks. **'Kaidō Wangetsu' (回動彎月, Revolving Crescent): A larger version of the Gyaku Wangetsu. After releasing energy from their legs, the user sweeps their leg against the ground in a spinning motion releasing a crescent shape wave. They immediately stand up and kicks while spinning, releasing a second wave. The user then quickly jump and releasing a third wave before landing back on the ground. ***'Ono Tsuchi' (斧槌, Axe Hammer): Simular to the Gyaku Wangetsu, the user releases energy from their legs. Upon getting close to a target the user quickly moves their leg upward in an arc motion. The user then quickly lowers their leg striking the target from above. The sheer force of the attack can break bones or cause a crater in the ground. **'Ryūjin Hishō' (龍神飛翔, Drgon's God Flight): Hinata charges at her opponent as she does,she release energy with takes the shape of a dragon with her being the head. Upon contact with an object, it is ripped apart by the fast movements and energy. Due to the speed as which she run, it appears that dragon is flying. *'Hakkeshō' (八卦掌, Eight Trigram Palm): Is hinata's must used Shunkō skill, this technique only surrounds the casters hands from the wrist up, extending about an inch past the finger tips, in a condensed Kido. This technique can be used for several different purposes. The first use for this technique is medical practices used similar to a scalpel since the tip of the Kido mass at the finger tips is sharper then a katana and more precise. This technique can also be used defensively since the condensed kidō is as strong as an Arrancar's Hierro and can deflect even a katanas blade. Another use for this technique is as an offensive application since the condensed Kido is sharp and strong; also by using the Kido covered palm she can fire a thin release of Kido into an opponents body on contact which can disrupt an opponents flow of Reiryoku, strengthening the amount of blockage with each contact with the Kido covered hands. **'Gasshō' (合掌, Buddhist Palm): When using it appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, the affect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of the user palm on the opponent. As well as knocking them back and casing internal damage. **'Hadan' (破断, Rupture): A simple set of striks which inflicts internal damage to the body's, subsequently injuring areas which has been struck. This is done though injecting her energy into the opponents body upon contact. While this can greatly harm the opponent, the real damage comes from its ability to gradually force energy form the opponent's body. With each strike that lands causes the energy to spill out, the more strikes landed the quicker it flows out. **'Gyaku Nagare' (逆流れ, Reverse Flow): A vatient of the Hadan with each strike instead of disrupting and releasing the opponents energy. The she absorbs energy from the enemy. The absorbed energy can then used to revitalise the body. **'Raishin ōda' (雷神殴打, Thunder Gods Strike): With a simple strike, hinata strikes the enemies body with lightning in an instant. This strike can be used to numb to paralyze an opponents body. This technique is based of the Byakurai and Shō. In addition, is she chooses not to strike an opponent, she can release a quick strike of lightning from her hand(s) or fingers. ***'Raishin Ichiren' (雷神一連, Thunder Gods Sequence): A large and faster version of the Raishin ōda, in which she strike the opponent up to sixty four time in rapid secession. Much like the Raishin ōda, the number of strikes often paralyzes the oppoents body. Unlike the Raishin ōda, this attack often leaves marks on the opponent's body. **'Shakkahō Kaimetsu' (壊滅赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon Annihilation): A varation of the Raishin Ichiren. To use her strike the opponent up to paralyzing them. She then strikes the opponents body with a imcomplete lightning infused . Using the ability Hakkeshō, the Shakkahō enters the opponent's body and reacts to 32 strike and changes into a perfect Shakkahō to hit inside the body, ripping the opponents insides to shreds. **'Ito Kusaba' (糸草葉,Threaded Blades): By collecting energy within their fingertips, whether it is all of them or simply the selected one or ones, the user will create a bright white glow of physically visible energy at the tips of their fingers. These formations of energy will whip out and follow the sway of the users hands, potentially creating 10 thread like white formations of energy that extend out form the users fingertips.However, perhaps even deadlier then the tips are the threads themselves, which are so refine, yet powerful, that they can slice through nearly anything, creating a very precise cut. The threads can slash straight through any type of metal , even cutting through non-physical objects such as reishi from other attacks. These threads have a potential danger to the user, as the user cannot control the slicing nature of them, and thusly must be extremely careful in using them to ensure that they do not come in contact with the allies, or even their own body. The requirement for this technique is only that the users hand remains in motion at all times, for if they stop their movement this energy will die down and diminish. ***'Baree Kusaba' (バレエ草葉, Ballet of Blades): In the manner of a ballerina, the user will begin to rapidly spin their body. However, instead of releasing a large amount of energy, they will release a subtle amount, only enough to encourage their vertical rotations. The user then releases blade like threads similar to the Ito Kusaba, from their legs. The force of the rotation will cause the threads, to extend outward cutting at anything within the attack range. This technique is not an overly powerful one, and it is clearly bound by its range, however it can be used to deflect a small projectile through direct diversion of its coarse, or even to cut the enemy slightly. Furthermore, the effectiveness of these blades can be affected by the energy, so that this technique is far more effective at higher levels. Zanpakutō Manifestation: 'At any point, her zanpakutō is able to manifest itself in its spirit form. When manifesting her zanpakutō shatters and reforms in to it's spirit form. Though after the merge she is not longer able to summon it due to the two being one now. Zanpakutō 'Shíshénlì (十神力, Glory of The Powers) is the name of Hinata's zanpakutō, before the merge it took the form of a red katana with a black hilt. *'Rei-Kyōsei' (霊共生; Soul Union/symbiosis): Is a uniqe form awakned by her. Duing an unknown time she merged with her zanpakutō much llike . Though unlike him, she remained sane and didn't go on a rampage. With the merged, she gained a great increases in strength and speed. She stated that the stronger the bond between the two and the greater will the user has; the better control the user has. Much like Baishin, she is able to activate her shikai just by saying its release command. Even wiithout being released, her zanpakutō's power is still released into her body, which in turns increase her skill. :*'Shikai': Its release command is "Awaken" (寝覚め, Nezame). Before the merge to release her zanpakutō, she places it in front of her and says the release command. Upon doing so, her sword bursts into ten different charms which floats around her body. However, after the merge upon saying the command nothing changes about her appearnce. ::Shikai Special Ability: Shíshénlì abilitys revolves around ten unique abilites which used to take the form of ten different charms. After merging with her zanpakutō the charms no longer appear unpon releasing her zanpakutō. In order to use one of the ten abilities, all she need to do is call out its name or by stating the numer of the power. ::*'First Power - Iron Skin': Upon calling the number or it's name, her skin then a silver black color. While this is active her skin as hard as steel. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique. :*'Bankai':'' ''Not yet reveled. Trivia *Hinata's name means place in the sun' (日向), while Kurosaki (黒崎,) can be read as Black curving cape. Her full name cna be read as Black Curving Cape Place of the Sun.